In recent years, smartphones have become very popular. Communications via a network may be responsive to a user's current operation of the mobile device. Also, many smartphone applications run in the background and generate data communications while the user operates the device for other purposes or is not actively using the device at all.
Smartphone users, however, may experience slow service and/or dropped calls when wireless network congestion exists. Wireless network congestion may occur, for example, when unanticipated high concentration of smartphone users in the same proximity leads to multiple applications of multiple smartphones attempting to establish data communications, even without user intervention. Typically, wireless network congestion is determined by the wireless network; and attempts to relieve the wireless network congestion involve the wireless network rejecting successive requests to establish data communications or calls. This response by the wireless network generates additional load on the wireless network and may, at least initially, exacerbate the wireless network congestion.